


Beca and Kommissar Punching Kaiju in the Face

by Vallern



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Kommissar punching Kaiju in the face, saving the world, and finding love. Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Beca Didn't Get Naked in the Shower With Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Oops so I made this thing instead of sleeping off my cold. Pitch Perfect in Pacific Rim AU because I love both movies and I think I haven't seen the AU with Beca/Kom so I thought why not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca met Chloe and for once didn't get naked in the shower with her. She met a gorgeous blonde with scars all over her body instead.

Beca Mitchell was not having a good day. She had jet lag, ate shitty military rations, and her legs still cramped from sitting 22 hours with only one stop for refueling.

It was raining when she got out of the plane. Cargo plane meant cramped body parts in parts she never even knew could cramped, because they put her and a few other people along with it. But it's not like she could afford to be picky, because no civilian planes were allowed to fly anymore.

Ever since the Kaiju came, there were bans on travelling almost everywhere. All kinds of transportation were dangerous since they could easily bat away planes like they weighted nothing, stomp down on cars and trains, and let's not even get started on boats and ships. She got lucky no Kaiju appeared when her plane flew to Hong Kong.

Right. Hong Kong. That's where the last Shatterdome was.

Shatterdome was a beacon for the people who wanted to fight against Kaiju. People who went to Shatterdome were trained to be rangers, who got inside a giant robot to fight the Kaiju. Beca couldn’t believe it at first either; it sounded like an anime nerd’s wet dream, but it was the truth. The robots were called Jaeger, and it needed two people with a perfect neural connection called drifting to function. If the connections were less than perfect, they couldn’t activate the Jaeger and the drift could damage their mind. It didn’t really deter people from trying to become a ranger though, but most of them didn’t make it.

Of all the people who trained to be rangers, maybe one in one hundred made it through. It was so hard to find a perfect pair of minds for the Jaeger. People who had the biggest chance to become drifting partners were family or spouses. It was nearly unheard of that a pair of strangers could become drifting partners, but Beca thought it was better to try than sitting on her ass waiting to be eaten by those monsters.

Besides, even if Beca died or went insane from the drift, it wasn’t like she had people that would miss her.

“Rebeca Mitchell?” Beca flinched when she heard someone call her by her full name. Only one person could do that, and that person was no longer in this world.

She looked up at the voice to see that a redhead was cocking her head and offering Beca an umbrella. Beca took the umbrella from the redhead’s hand.

“Um, thanks. But please call me Beca, if you don’t mind.” She figured being polite to someone who was willing to stood under heavy rain to welcome her wouldn’t hurt.

The redhead grinned at her. “Okay, Beca! I’m Chloe Beale. But please call me Chloe, if you don’t mind.” She teased.

Despite herself, Beca smiled slightly. “Okay, Chloe.”

Chloe grinned even wider. “Awesome. Hey, you should stretch a bit; I know you probably have cramps everywhere.”

Beca did what Chloe said. “Ugh yeah, thanks for reminding me. My cramps have cramps for fuck sake.” The brunette cracked her back for good measure, even if it was a bit awkward since she was holding an umbrella.

The redhead grimaced. “I can relate. I went through the same thing too.” She wrinkled her nose. “Hey, you’re American, right? Which state?”

“Oh, um, Georgia. Atlanta.”

Chloe squealed in excitement. “Seriously?! Oh my god, me too! Were you in college?”

“Yeah, in Barden. I was a freshman in music major, but I didn’t attend my classes much. Mostly I was working in radio station.”

“Wow, small world. I was in Barden too, but I was a senior. Wait, are you related to Dr. Mitchell?”

Beca cringed, her usual reaction whenever someone mentioned her dad. “He was my dad. About three years ago a Kaiju attacked his part of the city when he tried to get out of Atlanta, and…” She swallowed. Her dad was a grade-A asshole, but a part of her still cared for him and mourned for him. She hated herself for still caring about the same dad who left her and her mom when she was ten.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have mentioned him…”

“No, that’s okay. You didn’t know.” She smiled weakly. Chloe was looking at her, sympathy and understanding mixed into one. Beca was relieved that Chloe didn’t pity her. She hated pity with the fury of a thousand suns.

“Hey, have you ever heard of the Barden Bellas?”

The abrupt subject change surprised her, but she welcomed it. “Yeah, about the, you know, incident at ICCA. Even I’ve heard it.”

Chloe shook her head. “It was horrible. But I guess I understand why Bree had that incident.”

“Bree?”

“Aubrey Posen, the girl who puked all over the place? She’s my best friend. At that time she was… well, she was under a lot of stress, and I guess she couldn’t hold it anymore, so…”

“She blew up. I get it.”

“Well, don’t mention it when you see her. She’ll get mad and stressed.”

“Wait, she’s here?” Beca raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, she’s my drifting partner, actually.”

“Oh wow, you guys must get along really well, huh? I heard that a lot of people stopped being friends when they saw each other’s minds.”

Chloe blushed. “Well, she’s also my girlfriend, so.”

Figures. Beca sighed, feeling her chances to become a ranger get smaller and smaller. The redhead in front of her was able to become one since her partner was, well, her partner. How could she meet another person who was drift compatible with her? She didn't know if she could trust someone enough to let them see her deepest thoughts and memories, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know about theirs either. But how else was she going to be able to kill Kaijus?

“Hey, don’t make that face. Just because you’re here alone doesn’t mean there won’t be someone who could be drift compatible with you. We never know, right?”

“Right.” Silence fell upon them.

Chloe jerked her head at the huge door behind her. “You know what, let’s go inside. You can shower and sleep.”

“Great, thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Beca moaned when hot water hit her body. It felt amazing; she could feel her aches and fatigue melting away from her body. She couldn’t believe the Shatterdome still had a working water heater. Her last hot shower was before the Kaiju attacked three years ago.

She just stood there under the water for quite some time. This was a luxury she was determined to enjoy as much as she could, especially if she wasn’t chosen to be a ranger.

She was alone, a fact that she was thankful for because while she was confident with her body, she didn’t really want to be naked in front of strangers on her first night here.

Beca sang Titanium under her breath. She still remembered how the tune was like, but some of the lyrics had escaped her. She’d really like to have an MP3 player, but while Beca loved music it wasn’t enough to made her broke her saving to buy one. Black market thrived ever since the attack began, and items that were considered luxurious like music players or laptops were the first to disappear and later reappear with skyrocketed prices.

She closed her eyes, singing to her shampoo bottle. She rarely got the chance to enjoy herself, so she might as well let loose.

“You have a nice voice.”

Beca shrieked. She opened her eyes and whipped her head to see a tall blonde on the shower beside her.

“What the fuck! Don’t surprise me like that!” Beca quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body.

“Forgive me, little one. But this is a communal shower, so other people have the right to shower here, yes?”

Beca blushed. “Yeah, but you were so quiet! Are you a ninja or something?”

The blonde laughed and continued to lather soap on her body. Beca gulped at the sight.

“No, little one. I’m a ranger.”

“Oh.” That means she already had a partner. Beca was disappointed, but she didn’t know why. 

“Are you a trainee? I have never seen you before.” The woman reached up to shampoo her hair, exposing her breasts to Beca’s eyes.

The brunette squeaked and averted her eyes to the ground. “Yes!” Her voice rose higher. “Oh my god, why are we having this conversation while you’re soaping your perfect body?!” Beca slapped her hands to her mouth, horrified by her outburst.

“So you think I’m perfect?” The blonde smirked at her while raising her eyebrows.

“Of course, you gorgeous specimen! Fuck!” Beca whimpered. “Just kill me now.”

The woman laughed loudly. “Oh you are truly amusing, little one. I think I like you.”

“Um, thanks?”

“You’re welcome.” The tall woman smiled gently at Beca. “Now, while I enjoy your company, you should get dressed. I don’t want you to catch a cold, little trainee.”

“Right! Bye!” Beca practically ran from the shower room and nearly slipped on the wet floor. She quickly changed her clothes and went to her room (which Chloe thankfully had showed her earlier).

Beca locked her room and sat on her bed with a sigh. That was the weirdest conversation she ever had. Who even talked casually to a stranger while being naked less than three feet away?! She groaned. Not to mention her word vomit. What the hell was that? Yeah, the woman was gorgeous, but to lose control over a pretty face and a hot body was not Beca Mitchell at all. She didn’t even like women in the first place! Though now she was less certain of that fact thanks to the blonde.

She huffed and lied down on her bed. While the woman made her question her sexuality, this was the apocalypse. It was really not the time to have a sexuality crisis meltdown. Who even cares if she liked women? Bah.

She closed her eyes and tried to banish the most striking characteristic of the gorgeous woman from her mind.

The scars all over the left side of her body.


	2. In Which Beca Got Background Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca ate breakfast and met the other rangers. (Sort of.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, I'm not feeling this chapter because it's mostly info dump. I know it's super short but oh well.

Beca woke up with a groan when the morning alarm rang all over Shatterdome. All of the personnel had to wake up at 7 and they had their chance to shower and breakfast until 8. She still felt jetlagged but it’s not like she could stay in bed.

After her shower (that she took as fast as possible in fear of encountering the blonde ranger again), she went to the mess hall and grabbed her breakfast which consisted of two slices of bread, a small cup of condensed milk, an apple, and a glass of water. Beca was looking around for a place to sit when her eyes caught Chloe waving at her. She shrugged and approached the redhead.

“Hey, morning!” The redhead said cheerily while gesturing to the seat in front of her.

Beca grunted and sat in front of Chloe. The brunette was not and never will be a morning person. She was wondering how anyone could be that cheery at this hour.

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine. You?” Beca yawned.

“Very fine, if you know what I mean.” Chloe winked. Beca could feel herself blushing and she mumbled something to the redheaded ranger before biting her apple.

“Who is this?”

Beca looked up to see a tall blonde carrying two trays on her arms. The blonde put one of the trays in front of Chloe and sat down beside her.

“Bree! This is Beca Mitchell, a trainee. She just arrived yesterday. Oh! And she was in Barden too, you know! A freshman!” Chloe said excitedly while dipping her bread into the milk. “And Beca, I’ve already told you about Bree but well, this is Aubrey Posen, my drift partner.”

Aubrey raised her eyebrow at Beca and turned to Chloe. “And what did you tell her about me?”

“Oh you know, that we’re partners and stuff.” Chloe said with an innocent grin. Beca guessed the redhead didn’t want Aubrey to know that she told her about the Pukegate (the ‘incident’ at ICCA, as people called it).

“Uh huh.” Aubrey said, clearly not buying Chloe’s answer at all. She turned to Beca. “Mitchell? Any relation with Dr. Mitchell the English Lit professor in Barden?”

“He was my dad.” Beca said quietly. Aubrey nodded, understanding what she meant.

“I see.” Her eyes softened for a bit. Silence fell around them.

“So!” Chloe said suddenly, in attempt to break the slight awkwardness. “You should finish your breakfast because your training is gonna start soon.”

“Yeah?” Beca perked up. “What kind of training is it gonna be?”

“Gathering intelligence, are you?” The redhead tsked playfully. “Probably just basic training, like how good is your stamina, strength, dexterity, and stuff like that.”

“Oh, okay.” Beca put her finished apple core back in the tray and ate her bread. “How long is the basic training going to take?”

“Three months or so I think, at least that’s what we went through before.” Aubrey said.

“But it could be cut short, depends on the situation.” Chloe said while nibbling on her food. “If there’s an emergency, trainees may be pushed to the front line even before they finished the basic training. So just be ready.”

“Did that ever happen?”

“You don’t know? It was on the news everywhere, you know. The Jaeger program is in its last legs. That’s happened more and more often. Hell, we barely finished the training when they pushed us to an untested Jaeger. Aubrey and I were lucky, the others… not so much.” Aubrey squeezed Chloe’s arm and shook her head. Chloe smiled weakly at Beca.

“Dude, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to talk about it.” The brunette said.

“Thanks, Beca. It’s just… it was horrible, and it’s still hard to talk about.”

“Yeah I get it, don’t worry. Sorry for asking, I didn’t watch a lot of TV back on the Wall.”

“That’s okay. Wait, you were on the Wall?”

“For like one year and a half, why?”

“What was it like?” Aubrey asked.

“I was in Alaska, so it was dirty, dreary, and cold. Tiring as hell and it didn’t even work. Those fuckers destroyed it like hot knife on butter.” Beca’s voice was bitter. “That’s why I decided to come here, I guess. At least here I can do something instead of just sitting on my ass trying to build something meaningless.”

Chloe smiled at Beca while Aubrey was playing with her food. “I really hope you’ll be a ranger, Beca. We need more people; even one person makes all the difference.”

“How many rangers are here?”

“Well, there are only seven of us.” Aubrey gestured to the table behind Beca. “That’s Fat Amy and her fiancé Bumper.” Beca turned around to see a big blonde talking animatedly with a brown-haired guy who grinned at every word she said.

“You call her Fat Amy? That’s rude, man.”

“She calls herself that, don’t blame me.” Aubrey shrugged. “Amy was from Australia Shatterdome and Bumper actually went to Barden with us.” The blonde ranger rolled her eyes. “He was a rival singer from Treblemaker. I don’t know why Amy likes him." She snorted. “Anyway, over there are Jesse and Benji. They’re best friends since high school.” The blonde pointed at the table on Beca’s left. Two brunets are talking to each other, and one of them noticed Aubrey. He waved at her and the blonde returned it with a half-smile. Beca nodded and absorbed the information. Then she recalled the blonde ranger from yesterday.

“Hey, so I, uh, met a ranger yesterday but I don’t see her now?” Beca asked nonchalantly, hoping her cheeks weren’t red from remembering said encounter with the blonde. “Tall, blonde, has some kind of accent. Who is she?”

“Oh, that’s Luisa. She was a transfer from Germany Shatterdome and a senior ranger, actually.”

“Who is her partner?” Beca asked, dreading the answer.

Before Chloe or Aubrey could answer, the 8 a.m. alarm rang throughout the mess hall. The two rangers exchanged a look and Aubrey sighed. Beca looked at them in confusion.

“Come on, we’ll show you where you’ll be training.”

Beca nodded and filed the new information about the German ranger for later.

Perfect name for a perfect specimen, Beca thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Beca's training begins and she'll meet Kom again, this time with clothes on.


	3. In Which Beca Met Luisa (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training began and Beca met Luisa the German ranger once again, this time with their clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a fast update! I know, I'm surprised too. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_I fucking hate running_ , Beca thought, trying to keep her panting to a minimum while she and the other trainees were running their… what, 20th (she gave up counting when she slipped for the sixth time) lap around the large field just outside of the Shatterdome. It was cold and there were puddles everywhere from the rain yesterday, so Beca felt cold, dirty, sweaty, and her entire body was in pain. And this was just the first part of the training. Fucking hell.

She supposed it was expected for Jaeger pilots to have good stamina, but that didn’t mean she had to like the process. Her time on the Wall gave her edge for dexterity and agility—she was small and light, she had to climb a lot because the other guys were bigger and heavier than her and the catwalk was small and could barely hold her weight, stingy bastards wouldn’t gave proper safety measures— but she was below average when it came to strength and stamina. She mostly re-enforced the wall, not built it from scratch, so she didn’t do a lot of heavy lifting back then. As for stamina, well, she didn’t have to run around freezing her ass off in the cold either.

The brunette ran on autopilot, barely aware of what was happening around her when she heard a whistle piercing the air and a “Water break, five minutes!” came out of the instructor’s mouth. Beca flopped to the ground face first and some other trainees around her followed her lead. She groaned and rolled on her back, breath fogged from the cold and sweat clung to her shirt. She felt disgusting.

The sweet respite didn’t last long; it felt like only a second passed before the instructor blew his whistle again and shouted at them to get up. Beca drank half of her water and put the bottle back to her pouch.

 _You can do it, Mitchell_ , Beca thought, _no one said the path to be a ranger was easy_.

She released a deep breath and went back running.

 

* * *

 

Beca felt like her legs were on fire and then just numb by the time lunch came around. She forced herself to walk to the food line; today’s menu was spam, rice, water, and a banana. She didn’t find it appetizing, but she knew she had to eat. Hell, she was lucky she still could eat like this, or even at all. She had eaten worse things before.

She sat on a table filled with trainees who barely looked up when she came. They were exhausted and drained, and no one was in the mood of small talk which suited her just fine.  The brunette sipped her water and put her chin on her hand. She was so tired and sleepy and resting her eyes sounded so good right now...

“Wake up, little one.”

“Wha—" Beca was jerked awake by the soft voice beside her. She turned her head to find Luisa sitting beside her, looking amused.

Beca, who wasn’t fully awake yet, couldn’t control what came out of her mouth. “Is this heaven because why else is an angel talking to me?”

 Luisa blinked at Beca’s word vomit/come-on line and then laughed. It sounded like a heavenly choir to Beca’s ears.

“I’m flattered, but no, this is not heaven. This is Shatterdome’s mess hall and you have been sleeping for the last half hour.”

Beca’s eyes went wide. “What! I… augh.” She buried her face in her palms. “Why the hell can’t I control my mouth when you’re near me?” Luisa laughed louder. “Shit, that came out wrong. I mean…”

The blonde held up a hand while still chuckling at Beca. “I understand your meaning. It is quite flattering and cute, little one.”

“Cute!” Beca squeaked. “More like horrifyingly embarrassing!”

“I suppose. But I like to hear your compliments.” Luisa smiled. She patted Beca’s arm and the shorter woman drew a breath when they touched. “You have to eat, you know. It is nearly the end of lunch time and you haven’t eaten at all.” The blonde gestured at Beca’s tray which was still full.

“Ah… yeah, you’re right.” Beca laughed nervously. She picked up her spoon and scooped rice and spam together. “Thanks for reminding me, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

“You’re welcome. Today is the first day of training, yes?”

“Yeah, he made us ran fifty laps with only three five minutes water break.” Beca scrunched her nose. “But I shouldn’t complain to a ranger, so…”

“That’s okay.” Luisa smiled again to Beca. The brunette stopped her chewing just to stare at the ranger.

“You’re staring, little one.”

Beca continued her chewing and swallowed. “Sorry, I can’t help it, you’re too gorgeous—oh my god.” She groaned.

“I know.” The blonde beamed at Beca. “Eat.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They ate in silence and Beca sneakily (or so she thought) glanced at Luisa throughout their meal. The ranger had to hold back her smile; the small trainee was adorable.

Luisa finished her lunch first since Beca was busy trying to eat and stare at Luisa at the same time. She pushed her tray away and just stared at Beca while smiling. Beca, feeling self-conscious, stopped eating and turned to Luisa.

“Could you please… not stare at me like that?”

“Oh?” Luisa raised her eyebrows. “And why can’t I stare at you? You did while I ate.”

Beca blushed. “Your gaze is like, too intense, dude. It makes me nervous.”

The ranger smirked and leaned forward. “A good kind of nervous, I hope.”

The small brunette nearly hyperventilated when she saw Luisa leaning towards her. “Y-yeah, definitely.”

The other woman’s smirk became more pronounced. “I’m glad.” She leaned even more. “You haven’t told me your name, little one.”

“I-it’s Beca Mitchell.” The brunette swore internally. _Why the hell am I stuttering?!_

“Beca…” The brunette gulped upon hearing her name falling from Luisa’s lips. It sounded so sensual coming out of her, and with that accent… Beca had to suppress a shiver.

“That’s me. And you’re Luisa.” The brunette winced internally. God, she sounded so stupid.

The blonde cocked her head slightly at Beca. “And how did you know my name?” The blonde looked adorable and gorgeous at the same time, and Beca nearly forgot to answer.

“Well, uh, Aubrey told me.” The smaller woman finally averted her eyes from Luisa’s piercing gaze. She looked too bright for Beca’s eyes. Now Beca understood why people sometimes were described as ‘radiant’, because Luisa definitely was.

The ranger blinked, shattering her spell over the small trainee. “Ah, so you’ve met Aubrey and I assume Chloe as well?”

Beca nodded, didn’t trusting herself to speak now after prolonged exposure to Luisa’s gorgeousness.

“What did they tell you about me?”

“Just—“ Beca cleared her throat. Damn, she was so nervous in front of the blonde. “Just that you’re a ranger.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, why?” Beca raised her eyebrow.

Luisa shook her head. “Nothing. Thank you for telling me, Beca.” She smiled crookedly. Beca’s heart jumped.

“You’re welcome, Luisa.” They stared at each other, Beca in awe and Luisa in contemplation.

The 1 p.m. alarm that signaled the end of lunch time rang loudly, breaking their gaze. They both stood up, Beca wincing while doing so. Luisa took notice of Beca’s reaction and smirked.

“Your legs hurt, hm?”

“Yeah, I can barely feel it. Thanks for reminding me.” Beca groaned.

“If you want, I could give you a massage.”

Beca turned her head to face Luisa so fast she nearly got a whiplash. “What?!”

Luisa smirked even more. “You heard me, Beca.”

“I did! But, but, you, massage, me, what…” Beca’s brain had short-circuited from the mental image.

“Do you not want it?” The blonde asked innocently while trying to hold back her laughter. 

“I… I… Ihavetogobye!” Beca half-ran, half-limped away from Luisa, who silently shook with laughter when Beca turned around and ran.

“Beca Mitchell… how adorable.”

 

* * *

 

Beca found herself in a daze while she was walking towards her room, both from exhaustion and her interaction with Luisa earlier. She couldn’t believe the German offered her a massage, of all things. It was such an intimate offer from someone she barely knew, yet it wouldn’t leave her mind. If it was from anyone else Beca would happily punch them, but coming from Luisa? Yes, please.

But of course she had to run away like a coward. _Why am I such an idiot when it comes to her? I barely knew her and we’ve talked like, twice, total. But nooooo, I couldn’t help but to embarrass myself_ , Beca thought angrily and entered her room while closing the door behind her forcefully.

Thankfully, after the morning torture earlier, all of the trainees didn’t have any more training until tomorrow. Beca was thankful, she couldn’t wait to shower and sleep until the next apocalypse.

The small brunette gathered her toiletries and went to the shower. There were a lot of people there, which was fair because they didn’t have time to clean up after the run. Beca averted her eyes from naked bodies and went to the only empty shower in the corner. She showered as fast as she could in her exhausted state, dried herself in the change room and went back to her room with full intention to take a nap. She figured that the dinner alarm at 7 p.m. would wake her up and hoped that she would feel better after the nap. She plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Blonde hair and blue eyes was the last thing she thought about before she drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Beca will be less flustered around Kom as the time goes on. She's just not used to Kom's gorgeousness. 
> 
> Next chapter: The training continues and Beca will meet other trainees. And probably other stuff.


	4. Beca and a Hard Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After like, half a year, I'm back with this story :') Sorry for the long ass hiatus, been busy. 
> 
> No Kom this chapter, sorry :(

The morning alarm rang throughout the Shatterdome, waking Beca up from her fitful slumber. She groaned, still feeling ache all over her body.

20 minutes later, she felt marginally better and awake after taking a shower. Really hungry, though. She slept through the dinner alarm throughout the night.

Brushing the wet hair from her face, Beca walked to the mess hall and yawned while waiting in the food line. She got her breakfast of bread, jam, an apple, and a cup of tea (god, she would kill for a proper cup of coffee) when she spotted Chloe waved to her.

She sat down across Chloe and Aubrey, who nodded to Beca but otherwise keep reading her book. She couldn’t tell what book it was, but it was thick and looks like it could kill someone if Aubrey threw it to their head.

_Who the hell reads a doorstopper before breakfast_ , Beca thought.

“Hey Beca, we didn’t see you at dinner yesterday.” Chloe smiled.

“Oh, I overslept like, the whole night. So tired.”

“Ha, I get you. I was like that too after my first day. So, how was it?”

Beca groaned, talking about it just reminded her of the dull ache in her legs. “God, it was fucking torture. It’s a miracle I can still stand up and walking around.”

Audrey snorted. “If you think that was torture, you’ll keel over after your training today.”

“Shit, what’s my training today? I don’t even know.”

“Bo staff fighting.”

“A what now?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Basically, you and the other person beat each other up with a staff.”

“What the fuck does that for?” Beca was puzzled. It’s not like they could kill a Kaiju with a goddamn wooden staff.

“To—“

“To see your strength and agility at first. It’s a good way to separate the wheat from the chaff, so to say.” Chloe cut Aubrey off and the redhead smiled sweetly at the annoyed blonde. “After that, it’s standard training, you know, crawling beneath a wire in the mud, climbing rope, carrying weights while you’re running around.”

“Jesus Christ.” Beca winced, feeling phantom pains from Chloe’s descriptions alone.

“Make sure you try your best, Beca.” Chloe patted the younger woman’s hand. “Because compatibility test will have you done those things, but with another person.”

“Ah, hell.” She put her head in her hands. “Wait, what if someone passed all those tests, but there’s no one compatible with them?”

“Good question. From what I’ve heard, you’ll be a reserve Ranger, or…” Aubrey bit her lips, grimacing. Chloe elbowed her none-too-subtly.

“Or… what?” Beca’s eyes flitted between the two Rangers. They looked like they were having some kind of silent discussion. _I wonder if drifting makes you telepathic_.

Finally, after a long stretch of silence, Chloe sighed and Aubrey tugged her hair in what looks like a nervous gesture.

“Or…” Aubrey shrugged awkwardly. “…you’ll be tried with a Ranger who lost their partners.”

“Oh.”

Before they can talk about anything else, the alarm rang again. Chloe and Aubrey looks relieved at being saved by the bell, but Beca was still confused.

“C’mon, Beca, let’s go to Training Room 61. You’ll be training with me.” Aubrey turned to Beca with a half smirk on her lips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve trained newbies. I can’t afford to get rusty since it’s been a calm week, thankfully.”

_Oh shit._

* * *

 

 

They’ve been at it for what felt like hours. Even the correct way to hold the staff took a lot of time to do it correctly, since most of them were never in a fight with a staff before.

Aubrey was a drill sergeant through and through. She constantly yelled at everyone and was a hardass to people who made even the slightest bit of mistakes.

“Trainee Mitchell! Left hand lower and right hand higher, not vice versa!”

Speaking of the devil.

Beca did what Aubrey yelled at her and sucked a breath when Aubrey poked her spine with her clipboard.

“Don’t be tense. Relax your stance. It should be flowing and fluid, not stiff like you now.” The blonde poked her again and Beca had to restrain the urge to laugh. What can she say, she was ticklish.

“Yes, Ranger Posen.” Aubrey told her to not call her by her name when in training. She didn’t want to be seen as favoring someone, she said.

Beca tried to correct her stance and Aubrey scrutinized her for a minute and deemed her passable with a curt nod. She continued to make her round, sometimes writing on her clipboard to make notes about trainees.

After an hour, Aubrey finished her round and stood in front of them all. “Alright, trainees!

This is the end of the training session! We’ll do it again tomorrow! Same time and same room! Maybe you can hold a staff right next time!”

They dispersed and Beca held back a groan. She knew it was necessary, to gauge their strength and stuff, but God it was boring. She wanted to see some action!

Someday, she will look back at this day and regretted her stupid wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and sucks, but this is just a foundation for next chapter. Finally some action! (And Beca will stop whining about her training. Probably.)


	5. Kaiju Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiju attacked Hong Kong and Beca saw the Rangers in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating and warning change.

The alarm rang louder than usual, waking Beca up from her deep slumber. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

_No way it’s already 7… I just went to bed like two hours ago…_

Today was the third week of her training. It was hard, it was grueling, and it opened Beca’s eyes how hard it actually was to be a Ranger. Sometimes, determination and bullheadedness alone weren’t enough. It needed to be backed with ability as well. Which Beca kind of lack, to be honest. At least for now.

She opened one eye and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 5 AM.

_What the hell?_

She got out of the bed and opened the door. The doors around her were also opened and half-asleep trainees poked their head to see what happened.

“Rangers to the War Room! Repeat, Rangers to the War Room!”

It blared from the speakers a few times and Beca felt dread coiling in her stomach. _Does this mean there’s a Kaiju attack?!_

Her questions were answered when she saw Chloe and Aubrey walked briskly across the hall. Ignoring her fellow trainees’ eyes, she caught up to the two Rangers.

“Hey, what happened?” Beca tried to keep up with them. Chloe slowed down a bit, but Aubrey kept her pace. They both looked tense and messy. Aubrey’s blonde locks were slipping from her bun, and Chloe’s red mane looks frizzy. Both had bags under their eyes.

“Kaiju, about 30 miles from the beach.” Aubrey gritted her teeth.  She clenched her fists and bit her lips when Chloe touched the blonde’s shoulder.

“Two Level 4s and one Level 3.” Chloe sighed. “Go back to your room, Beca. They will round up trainees to watch, if it’s possible.”

“Watch?” Beca gulped. “Watching you guys fighting Kaijus?”

“Well, isn’t it what you’re here for? You can see how it is soon.” Aubrey frowned.

“Y-yeah.” She stopped when she noticed they were in front of the war room. “Hey, good luck. Kick some Kaiju’s ass for all of us, okay?”

“You bet, Becs!” Chloe smiled. It wasn’t as sunny as usual, but at least she tried. Aubrey’s face looked like it was made of stone when she nodded curtly to Beca.

The young trainee watched them disappeared behind the big door. She caught a glimpse of chaos inside, and she can feel her hand has become clammy at the thought of Chloe and Aubrey fighting those monsters.

_And Luisa, too._

She wished she could see Luisa before the blonde was deployed. She barely saw the blonde for the last three weeks. A part of her missed the older woman, but the bigger part of her was puzzled at the fact that she missed someone she barely knew.

Beca shook her head and went back to her room.

_Please come back alive, everyone._

* * *

 

True to Chloe’s words, the trainees were rounded up to watch the Rangers in action from a huge screen in the mess hall. Beca sat where she and Chloe and Aubrey usually sat down for meals, along with some other trainees. Their attentions were glued on the screen, where they saw three Jaegers dropped down from the helicarriers.

_I wonder which one is Chloe's and Aubrey's Jaeger._

Beca was pulled from her thought by the excited chatter around her. One of the trainees, a perpetually wide eyed stocky young man she faintly remembered went by the name Andrew pointed at the screen.

“Look! It’s Nova Bella!” He said with a wide grin and trembling fingers from excitement.

Nova Bella was a tall, sleek Jaeger around what Beca guessed was 250 feet tall with a smooth, shiny chrome paint job. She had a long chain sword in her right hand and a massive silver shield in her left hand. When she stood, the camera drone flew behind her, showcasing a pair of unfurled wings on her back. Beca thought it was weird that the Jaeger had slim hips yet top heavy, almost like she was truly designed to resemble a woman.

Andrew continued. “I remembered seeing them fought a Level 3 when it attacked Florida a few months ago.” His voice gained a wobbly quality, but he recovered and continued after another trainee clapped him on his back. "Thanks, bro. Anyway, I saw them kicking this Kaiju’s ass, and they saved me and my brother here and, like, tons of other people from being crushed by a damn building when they were thrown by the fucker. They held the building to give us a chance to flee like it was weighted nothing! As expected from a Mark-V.” He gushed.

His brother, a tall redhead named Arthur snorted. “And after that he stalked Nova Bella’s pilots. Watched all of their fights and memorized it. Admit it, one of the reasons we came here is because you’re smitten by them. And by them I mean Ranger Beale.” He shook his head.

Andrew blushed. “S-shut up! So I get attached with our savior! So what?!” He glared at Arthur. “Besides, I’m not the only one! You nearly fainted when Ranger Posen corrected your stance yesterday!”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to blush. “Fuck off, Andy.”

Another trainee, a tall, lanky brunette named Akira which Beca remembered were good at bo staff fighting and rope climbing chuckled softly. “You guys should give up. Like they will even think about us lowly trainees like that. Besides, aren’t they together?”

Andrew pouted. “I know, but still. Let me hope, Akira!”

She shrugged with a half smile on her lips. “Suit yourself, Andrew.”

Another Jaeger was dropped by the helicarriers. This time, the trainee who sat next to Akira commented on it. “Oh, that’s Brawler Tasmania, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I remember them too. An honest-to-God powerhouse, really live up to his name. Really suits the pilots. You guys remember the disgustingly sweet Ranger couple? That’s them.” Arthur commented.

“I think all of the current Rangers are together, bro. Remind me which couple?”

“I think the two dudes aren’t together, Andy. But Brawler Tasmania’s pilots are the Australian girl and the smarmy dude. I think they’re fiancées or something.”

“Oh yeah, Ranger Amy. Man, she’s actually really fast. Kick my ass every time in reflex training, too. Remind me to never underestimate her just because she’s fat.” Mutter the trainee.

“That’s because you’re weak, Kazuya.” Akira rolled her eyes.

Before Kazuya can retort, a loud horn draws their attention back to the screen. Brawler Tasmania stood up and punched his fists together, creating a big wave around him.

Near him, Nova Bella shook her head at his antics.

Brawler Tasmania was intimidating. Big, stocky, and boxy, he was a little bit shorter than Nova Bella at 210 feet tall.  He had a dark blue paint job and equipped with brass knuckles and who knew what else. When he walked to approach Nova Bella, it felt like Beca could feel his footsteps shaking the ground, even from here. One of the weird things about him was his square head, which looked really ancient compared to Nova Bella’s vaguely humanoid head. Not to mention the big speakers on his shoulders.

He sounded his horn again, which made Nova Bella took back a step, likely because how loud it was.

“Daaaaamn.” Kazuya whistled. “Now that’s awesome. Imagine how satisfying it was to punch a Kaiju in the face with those babies.”

“Or slice ‘em up with Nova Bella’s sword.” Akira sighed wistfully. “I wonder what kind of Jaeger will we have if we become Rangers?”

“That’s a good question. I mean, do we ask or is it up to them or something?” Arthur scratched his head.

“Who knows? And look, it’s Romeo Apostle!” Andrew exclaimed.

Beca turned and saw the last Jaeger deployed, Romeo Apostle, dropped down a bit further than Nova Bella and Brawler Tasmania. He was shockingly yellow and about 240 feet tall. He didn’t appear to bring anything, but there were some weird steel tentacle thing on his back.

“What’s with the tentacle thing on the back?” Beca asked. Her question made the four other trainees jumped, like they forgot she was there with them.

“It’s rotating claws. Super gory. I saw it used when they fought a level 2 in Bali. Like, they were trading punches with the monster, and the next thing I saw, it extended from their back and sliced the Level 2. Kaiju Blue everywhere. Not to mention the body parts flying.” Andrew made a face.

Beca wrinkled her nose and nodded her thanks. Their eyes were glued to the screen once more.

The three Jaegers walked towards the sea, eyes and sensors looking for the level 4s. It was dark and rainy there, which hinders visibility.

Suddenly, Romeo Apostle was flying.

“Holy shit, what the fuck?!” Arthur gaped.

Romeo Apostle fell with a huge splash, covering the camera drone for a few seconds with sea water. When they can see again, Nova Bella was engaged with the Kaiju that likely sent Romeo Apostle flying, a towering mass of flesh and writhing tentacles almost as tall as Nova Bella herself. It roared and Beca nearly pissed her pants by how demonic it sounds like. Nova Bella punched Tentacles with her shield and hacked the tentacles that quietly grasped her leg.

Brawler Tasmania stood guard near Romeo Apostle while the yellow Jaeger stood up and collected himself, and their vigilante was paid when what looked like a huge eel covered with eyes suddenly appeared and nearly made Brawler Tasmania lost his balance if not for Romeo Apostle holding his shoulder. The stocky Jaeger quickly stomped Eel and Beca felt satisfaction creeping up on her when she saw some of the Eel’s eyes exploded from the stomp and sticky Kaiju Blue coated Brawler Tasmania’s right leg. It roared in pain and Brawler Tasmania hauled its body and threw it further into the sea to make some room for the fight.

He ran to where Eel fell and punched its head when the Kaiju appeared from underwater. Eel fell again and he scooped up its body and threw it back to where Romeo Apostle stood guard.

The bright Jaeger saw the flying Kaiju and activated the rotating claws. It sliced Eel like a blender sliced up fruits with a high setting and without closing the lid. Eel roared, a dying gasp that quickly stopped when its mouth were sliced to hell. To Beca’s disgust, one of its eyeballs hit the camera drone and Beca swore when the nerve optic was caught in the drone, making the screen covered with blood and gore.

Andrew gagged behind Beca.

The camera drone quickly switched to the one near Brawler Tasmania, who gave a thumb up to Romeo Apostle. The yellow Jaeger was covered from head to toe with Kaiju Blue, and there were still some pieces of Eel left on his rotating claws, but he made the thumb up gesture back to Brawler Tasmania. He tilted his head when the powerhouse Jaeger sounded his horn, and he promptly thrashed when his left shoulder was bitten by what looked like the hybrid of hammerhead shark and dolphin. Beca gasped when she saw Shark’s bite left off a huge mark and exposed Romeo Apostle’s joint.

Brawler Tasmania clenched his fists and claws were coming out from his brass knuckles. He approached his wounded fellow Jaeger in five big steps.  Romeo Apostle stumbled, but changed his right hand to a drill. They stood back to back, looking for Shark…

Only for it to appear and bit Nova Bella’s right leg.

She lost her balance and fell right into Tentacles’ gaping maw, and Beca felt her blood run cold when she heard a loud ‘crunch ‘coming from Nova Bella’s direction.

If Shark exposed Romeo Apostle’s joint, what Tentacles did was worse.

It severed Nova Bella’s left arm.

She fell and all Beca could hear was her own heartbeat. She faintly heard screams around her, but she paid it no mind, her ears were buzzing with blood rushing to her head.

Romeo Apostle and Brawler Tasmania rushed to her aid, but Shark nearly bit Brawler Tasmania’s head off when it jumped in front of them.

Brawler Tasmania pushed Romeo Apostle in Nova Bella’s direction. He intended to take on Shark alone. Besides, she needed all the help she can get now.

Romeo Apostle activated his drill and stabbed Tentacles’ forked tongues when he saw it creeps toward the Mark-V’s leg. It shrieked and thrashed around, but he ignored it. He kicked Tentacles, activating a hidden blade in his foot. He cut a few tentacles and tried to make it step back. He needed to buy some time for Nova Bella.

Meanwhile, Nova Bella slowly stood. She gripped her sword and activated it, making the sword looks more like a chainsaw now. The light from her chest piece dimmed a bit, but she still persisted and walking towards Tentacle and Romeo Apostle.

Brawler Tasmania dashed to take Nova Bella’s shield from her severed arm. It was morbid, perhaps, but necessary.

Like a slow motion, he saw Shark jumped towards Nova Bella’s unguarded back. Both of his pilots prayed this tactic will work.

He threw the shield and it hit Shark in its eye. Blinded and shocked, Shark fell and Brawler Tasmania threw all caution to the wind and _jumped_ right on top of the Shark’s body, triggering a mini tsunami that thankfully the Wall held at bay.

He held the Shark’s body in place with all of his weight and just kept stabbing his head until it stopped thrashing and lay lifelessly under his feet.

Brawler Tasmania was covered with Kaiju Blue and what looked like Kaiju brains. He stood up and sounded his horn to try to distract Tentacles.

It worked, and Tentacles stopped attacking Romeo Apostle for a second and turned its attention to Brawler Tasmania. A precious second that Nova Bella and Romeo Apostle quickly took advantage of.

Like a choreographed dance, they simultaneously pierced Tentacles with their weapons. Romeo Apostle had his drill inside its gaping maw, and Nova Bella pierced its chest.

Before it can even react, he turned his drill to the highest setting and destroyed Tentacles’ jaw. Nova Bella retracted her blade and sliced off its head from its body.

Tentacles’ body fell backwards and sprayed both Jaegers with Kaiju Blue.

Nova Bella started to fell forward, and only Romeo Apostle’s quick intervention prevented her to faceplant right to the sea.

The camera drone flew closer and Aubrey staggered out from Nova Bella’s hatch on her neck. She looked paler than usual and downright hysterical.

Beca’s breath hitched. _That means the left side is Chloe’s side…_

Brawler Tasmania approached them and stood guard as the only unharmed Jaeger. He kept looking around in anticipation of rogue Kaijus.

To everyone’s relief, helicopters soon came. They flew above the Jaegers, and stretchers were coming down beside them.

Beca didn’t know whether she was glad or worried when the camera drone was shut off when they tried to evacuate Chloe.

Now, she can only pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm an idiot, I forgot that the dominant pilot is on the right side. Therefore, Luisa's scars is on her left side, mmkay? Sorry orz
> 
> Stupid Kaiju names are stupid. They didn't have the time to named it in the field anyway, so the pilots called them by what's obvious from the Kaijus.
> 
> Sorry for the lame and anticlimactic fight ;_;
> 
> I'm not big at creating names, so the Jaegers' names were taken from existing Jaegers in Pacific Rim canon.
> 
> Nova Bella = Nova Hyperion + well of course Barden Bella. I want their Jaeger to have Bella in their name, lol. Mark-V, which means the latest and strongest model (and the only model for its class, because it's so expensive it can, like, pay off a small country's debt.) Equivalent of, what else, Striker Eureka.
> 
> Brawling Tasmania = Brawling Yukon + Tango Tasmania. It's obvious why I chose this name :P Mark-IV, equivalent of Cherno Alpha (my baby) because they're both powerhouse and like to punch shit, although it's not ancient Mark-I like Cherno.
> 
> Romeo Apostle = Romeo Blue + Mammoth Apostle. Idk for this one, it's just weirdly dramatic for me, lol. Mark-IV, equivalent of Crimson Typhoon, but with only two pilots instead of three.
> 
> Don't worry, the original characters won't play a big role. They're just NPCs.
> 
> We'll see what's the Gipsy Danger (goddamn it I fucking love that name) equivalent of this story, aka Luisa's Jaeger too, but waaay later.
> 
> And yes, all the Jaegers are referred as he or she, as a means of personalizing. So don't be confused when you keep seeing me doing that. I'm just doing what the movie did :P
> 
> I hope it's not too confusing for people who never watched Pacific Rim ^^;


End file.
